


Polyseme

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Top Loki, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not very often that Thor gets to indulge in his favorite kink with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyseme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> I know I'm a bit late posting this, but my internet has been crap for about a week. Anyway, I just made this because heeroluva's letter said zie liked both Loki/Thor and watersports. Those things are very within my realm of interests too. So here's drabble. <3

It’s not very often that Thor gets to indulge in his favorite kink with Loki. It takes a lot of preparation on both their parts to find free time when they are absolutely certain that they won’t be disturbed. Somehow, that makes the times when he gets to luxuriate in such a way all the sweeter.

Tonight is one such time, and Thor couldn’t possibly be happier. He’s naked and on his knees, his hands bound behind his back with a thin leather strip. His hair is sopping wet and small rivulets are making their way down do the same to his beard. He flicks his tongue out, catching some of the warm liquid and savoring the tangy flavor.

Loki, still fully clothed except for his manhood hanging out of his breaches, looks down at Thor with a wicked smirk, beginning to thread his fingers though his dripping tresses. “How’s that for a golden crowning, eh?” He chuckles and bows mockingly. “All hail Thor, King of pisspots!”

Thor flushes in embarrassment, as Loki levels his cock at his mouth. There’s a drop of urine clinging to the slit. He licks his lips self-consciously before wrapping them around his brother’s dick.


End file.
